


When I Kissed the Teacher

by sad_bi_cowboy



Series: ST Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Gags, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_bi_cowboy/pseuds/sad_bi_cowboy
Summary: Jim and Spock put their Academy uniforms to good use...Written to fill the "Roleplay" square on my Bingo card.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: ST Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	When I Kissed the Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah....I have no excuse for this one lads....I haven't written porn in like a year

“What is your answer, Cadet?”

“Yes, Professor!” Jim moaned. His response was muffled from the red of a gag in his mouth which matched the red of his cadet issue shirt lying forgotten at the foot of the bed.

“Good.” Spock rewarded him with the addition of another finger, adding it to the three already stretching Jim’s hole taught around them. He pressed the four fingers up against his prostate, making Jim shriek around the gag. They both knew Spock could finish like this: with the pressure around his fingers and the open link between them making a positive feedback loop. 

Spock slowed the pressing and thrusting of his fingers, making Jim whine and squirm around, desperately trying to get some payoff from the intense pressure in his hole. Spock smacked him on the ass, hard enough to leave another red hand print to add to the ones already bruising. 

“You move when I say you can,” he growled into Jim’s ear. “Remember, this is punishment.” He crooked his fingers again. “Cadets need to learn to follow orders.” 

Jim could feel the cock against him drooling lubricant against his perineum. He shivered. God did he love it when Spock got into their little scenes. 

He almost screamed in frustration when Spock pulled his fingers out with an obscenely wet sound and started rocking his hips to rub his cock up against Jim’s stretched, open hole. Spock had kept him on the edge for over an hour while he had gotten off using Jim’s mouth, his hands, Jim’s thighs. Thick, Vulcan come was spattered across Jim’s chest, back, thighs, and the sheets around them. And now Spock was using him again, but not even giving him the satisfaction of being stuffed full. 

He groaned as Spock squeezed his asscheeks together around his cock **,** hands fitting neatly into bruises already left. The double-ridged head of his cock would occasionally catch on his rim, sending random stings of pleasure through Jim’s body. 

“I wonder,” Spock rumbled. “How many orgasms can you provide your professor, Cadet? I would say...one for each indiscretion, yes?”

Jim moaned and nodded. This wasn’t good enough for Spock, who latched his teeth into his neck before pulling the knot on the gag so that it came free. 

“I could not hear your response, Cadet.” 

“I said yes, Professor. Yes.” 

“Very good,” Spock said. His thrusts increased in rhythm, and Jim knew from his grunts that he was close. 

A moan was punched out of him suddenly when Spock shoved himself deep inside, crashing past his prostate until their hips were completely flush. Jim could  _ feel _ his cock twitching inside him as he came yet again, and he could have screamed with the anticipation and the ache building in his balls and his groin. 

Spock sighed and let some of his weight collapse onto Jim when he finished, still shifting his hips for some extra stimulation. Jim was almost vibrating. He wanted to come. He  _ needed _ to come. But he wouldn’t ruin their little game. And besides, Spock always gave him what he wanted. Eventually. 

Spock was hard again, his cock shifting in Jim’s ass as he pushed himself up on his knees. Jim finally broke. 

“Please, Professor! Please let me come I’ll do anything you want I swear!” 

Spock didn’t seem to mind the broken “rule.” He bracketed Jim’s hips with his hands and  _ squeezed _ , rolling his hips in a leisurely thrust. 

“And you apologize for all of your incessant disobedience?” he drawled, giving another slow thrust. Jim felt come spill out of him from around his base. 

“Yes! For everything. I’ll never break another rule again, ever!” 

Jim did scream this time as Spock’s pace suddenly increased so that his hips made loud, obscene smacking noises against his bruised and battered ass. 

“I accept your apology.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Am I projecting? Maybe. Shut up I do not have issues but I DO have a biting kink and what about it?


End file.
